<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet, sweet distraction by lovecraftsfirstborn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059188">Sweet, sweet distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn'>lovecraftsfirstborn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, John Constantine - Freeform, Legends of Tomorrow spoilers, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), zari tomaz / zari tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[post 5x10]</p><p>After their little moment in 1910, Zari finds in herself interest towards John Constantine, which he doesn't seem to have towards her. But this clever miss has plan to find out what feelings and other things he has been hidding under trench coat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Step One: Getting closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few days since Zari and John had their moment back in 1910. Since then Constantine seem unbothered, lived like nothing happend. Maybe, just maybe amount of alcohol he drank throughout his life, damaged his brain, but miss Tarazi wasn't fully convinced to that version.</p><p>One night when she was overthinking things in her bed, she made decision that she will make Constantine talk about his feelings towards her, even if it would be just "I like you, because how badass you are, dolly. I don't feel anything more towards you".</p><p>And she already had perfect plan for that. She wanted to spend as much time with him, until something happend between them that will mean something more. And no one spends more time with warlock, than his own shadow. Larry. (Miss Tarazi still haven't learnt correct version of names of most people on the ship).</p><p>It was getting dark outside, almost everyone went on a mission leaving Zari with drunk Mick sleeping on a chair with beer in his left hand. They both been in the library, and brunette was fixing her lip gloss and using glass bubble as mirror. Good impression first!</p><p>"Larry! Larry! Wait!" She shouted at poor Garry which was hurrying up, to help Constantine in something important.</p><p>Confused Garry looked around to make sure he is the one that she is talking to. Then he pointed his finger at himself, looking at her confused.</p><p>"Yes, you" she said, standing up and slowly walking towards him, her high heels were making characteristic sound. She needs to look, then to hurry.</p><p>"I'm Garry." This situation was weird for him. Zari never even looked at him for longer that 5 seconds, and now she's talking to him? Did legends screwed up the timeline again? What was going on?</p><p>"Okay, Barry. Where are you going?"</p><p>"To-to help mr. Constantine. I'm in quiet the hurry" he tried to be as polite, as he could, but also get rid of her. Because he was more afraid of John, than he was of her, and her clawy nails.</p><p>"Do you think I can go with you? I would really want to go, and watch the two of you at work. You propobly rock" she walked towards him, and while she was talking, her hand was on his shoulder, and her best smile was on. She got him right in her grip.</p><p>"I don't think that mr. Constantine would like guests in our ritual" he answered feeling that he starts to sweat. He wanted to ran away as fast as he could.</p><p>"I think that Johnny won't mind company of a beauty like me. Contact him and ask. I hope I won't be distraction to our dear warlock" she smiled at him, and right after that started to play with her hair, curling them around her finger.</p><p>♡♡♡</p><p>It was really late by now, they were in Constantine's house, in room that seemed to be library on something like that. Zari was sitting on the desk on John's right side. His whole attention was focused on the book, so as Garry's, but on a different one.</p><p>She didn't really knew what they were doing, only that she needs some more attention towards herself, like right now.</p><p>"Look, I have long coat on, in the name of our group" she started showing off in front of John, while Garry was sitting in the back clearly jealous, and offended by the word "our". She got there so easy, just because she was charming, and she seemed to got away with everything. And the worst part for him was that she was flirty towards John, and he didn't mind that.</p><p>"Mr Constantine pulls that coat better. With more respect, less whatever miss is trying to do" Garry finally spoken, his voice was full of anger and jealousy. He knew that only one of them will stay on John's side, and he wanted to be the one, no matter what coast. Even another nipple.</p><p>"Offended" Zari said with half wisper, and John just smiled a bit, checking her out at the same time. She looked good, way to good in her short powder pink flower dress, matching heals, and coat. Her hair pins and glossy to the high heavens fully completed her baby girl look.</p><p>"And what do you think?" she asked, toutching his calf with her feet, which made him look up from the spell book, right at her, again. She really couldn't made more obvious fact, that she has some type of intrest towards his person. But clearly he didn't get it.</p><p>"Ya look like candy cotton"</p><p>"So sweet and tasty?" she keept going in their weird dialogue trying to sound as seductive as she could, hoping that she will get satisfied with the answer, and be back to be her unbothered self again.</p><p>"So bad for someones health" Garry said. It was really his day of being sassy bitch, and Zari hated it. It is really hard to be sweet and seductive when you have unwanted jealous audience in the background.</p><p>"Oh god, what is your problem today? Did I do something for you? If not, I swear to god, I will. And the person who will get damaged by this cotton candy fantasy will be you, as I shove my heals up your throat!" And that would be it, for polite Zari. She really tried, but couldn't stand this little goblin shit talking her.</p><p>And maybe this was for good, because it would caused Garry leaving the house, saying nothing, just with loud slam of the doors.</p><p>As soon as she heard it, she turned her attention back to the warlock, which was clearly entertained by the whole situation. For him it was like a comedy in real life, for them it was like a war.</p><p>"I guess we're alone. You can finally focus on the important." She said, jumping of the desk, then taking of her coat, and throwing it at the couch.</p><p>Let the fun begin.</p><p>"And what is it important?" he asked, FINALLY picking up on what has been going on so far. And he was in to play with her. Like right now, right here.</p><p>"The ritual we were trying to make, right?" Pretending that she was intrested, she had mastered by now, not by mistake she was influencer. She knew how to make things up from the air.</p><p>"I need help for that. And you got rid of Garry." He walked few steeps away from the desk, to pour himself drink.</p><p>"I always wanted to learn some magic. So I can be your sweet, sweet help. I look way better in mini dress than Barry does, if you ask me."</p><p>"You do?" He asked, not hidding how suprised he was, by her words. Then he took a sip of wiskey.</p><p>"I'm alive example." On those words she turned around, presenting herself in the dress, knowing that he would get impressed by just the way how good she looked.</p><p>"I was askin' about the magic part. But have to say doll, you look smokin' hot" he smiled to her, as she made few steeps towards him, still with the confidence of a godess.</p><p>"It is always time, to learn something new" Zari said, after she crossed arms on her chest.</p><p>"And you're just willing to not be centre of attention, and actually be helpful?" Okay, here is creating a small problem, Zari didn't know how to not be the most in the room. The brightest star. The biggest beauty. But she could addapt, right? Things you do for knowledge and just a tiny bit for revenge.</p><p>"We can work on that" she spoken after a bit longer pause. "It can't be that bad."</p><p>"What do you really want, Z?" Now he was 100% sure there is something more to it. Something that he wasn't sure he will like, or will end up good.</p><p>She walked directly towards him, rested her left hand on his shoulder, and right one used to point her clawy nails at his chest.</p><p>"Truth, the whole truth. About everything" brunette smiled a bit at him, and he just watched woman do her little things.</p><p>"Unicorns are deadly beasts" he haven't even moved a bit. They still have been in their kinda close position. Which none of them really mind. They both liked to play, and that's what they were doing at the moment.</p><p>"You're kidding, right?"</p><p>"I'm telling the truth, love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Step Two: Make him kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you think you're a bit to forgiving? He literally got dog form hell, John. He endangered us." Zari was sitting on John's desk again, pointing her finger at him judgingly. She was kinda mad at him, because he let Garry back into the squad, prettending that he wasn't reckless and just stupid. Also he was a bit of a obstacle in her plan of getting Constantine to commit his feelings.</p><p>Since then they got a bit closer, Zari learned a few magic tricks, and already made few enemies in hell. Of course John send them to hell where they belong, but what she said, or how she offended them was still a danger to her. It wasn't something bad, but demons apparently are sensitive, way to sensitive.</p><p>But there were also good side of this time they spend together, miss Tarazi turned warlock on drinking her fancy teas. John's of course had a bit of kick in them, but she was okay with it, as long as they had good time.</p><p>"I know what I am doing, Z. And it is better to have an eye on Garry, than let him loose and just wait for him to show up with another evil pet" he said, while looking for the right book on the shelf. He understood, why she was mad on him. Considering what happend the other day, she was right. But respobsible parents look after their even weird, and reckless childreen, and he just wasn't willing to say that out loud.</p><p>"We can always lock him in the basement" an innocent smile showed up on her face, right before she took sip of her white silver tip tea.</p><p>"You're crossing the line here, love" now he pointed his finger at her, and she prettended she is offended, which resulted in both of them two laughing.</p><p>"Anyways, I'm gonna knock him out, if he is gonna offend me one more time" Zari fixed her yellow headband, and looked at him seriously, just so he knew she is not joking. She looked extra cute that day, in her kinda sporty outfit. No matter what she would wear, she looked hot, and there was no day, that John wouldn't be impressed.</p><p>"Fine by me. But remember to keep an eye on him by yourself. Extra set of eyes is useful, especially pretty ones" he said after throwing some kind of book on the desk next to her, and then putting his hands on her both sides. She could feel his breath on collar bones. As his hand went on brunette's knee, her heart speeded up like crazy. It could get only better, and it did, as Constantine got even closer, and placed soft kiss on her lips, which she immediately reciprocated.</p><p>After few seconds of them making out, Zari heard slam of the doors meaning that unwanted child was home. Eventhough someone might though it would make her stop kissing with Constantine, it didn't.</p><p>At the very moment she heard him walking in, an idea popped out in her head. Why not to kill two birds with one stone? Show who is really the favourite? It was was just a good idea, so this lovely miss just went right into making it real thing, as she got her legs crossed around John's waist, her hands on his shirt, unbuttoning it, and him holding her back with one hand, and the other one resting on her hip.</p><p>This exact scene made her realise that he was willing to take her right on this desk, and basicly that there is something more to their relation, just like leaving these two alone again, will result in them getting so badly distracted. And it was making her extremly happy.</p><p>"What is going on here?" They both heard familiar voice, which made Constantine break their kiss and look at highly shocked Garry standing in the door. Zari still had her legs around him and her hands were tightly holding his half unbuttoned shirt. She knew that she won, and there will not be more competition in getting even closer to the warlock.</p><p>"Love, could you?" he asked in half whisper, getting hands off her, which made her extremly unhappy, but she just nodded and let him out, pointing finger on her lips, to make him realise that her lipstick transfered on him. After quick realisation Constantine wiped it off with the tissue that was handled to him by miss Tarazi.</p><p>"Garry, my friend. You're here!" We shall pretend that nothing happend, that's how this reaction should be called. But pretending won't just whipe this view of his mind, right?</p><p>"Always messing something up" brunette said more to herself, than to them, looking at her nails.</p><p> </p><p>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>"Love, get your coat on, we have demon case to take care of" It was middle of the night, and they were still trying to figure out how to kill a godess. They could have stoped, but none of them really wanted to. Garry was sleeping on the couch, and Zari was meditating on the carpet.</p><p>"Right now?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, a bit susprised.</p><p>"Yes Z, now. Get up."</p><p>"Okay, but first outfit swap. Not even a demon can see me in my yesterday clothes" she got up on her feet, and her hands went straight on her hips.</p><p>"We don't have time for that" he said, fixing his loosen tie. Another argument was in the air, and the winner was already known.</p><p>"It will take me up to five minutes, Johnno. And it would make me look h-o-t-e-r. Hoter. Wouldn't you like to see me in my "vampire hunting outfit"? It's really dark and vampy." And she won right there. He couldn't even imagined her hoter, so he had to see it by his own eyes, and demon really could wait few hundred seconds, right?</p><p>"If it is gonna take u more, i'm going alone" he tried, he really did tried to sound serious, and uninfluenced by her beauty.</p><p>"Yay" she claped her hands, and grabed the time buerau watch.</p><p> </p><p>It took Zari a bit more time than she said, but John still waited for her outside her room. And let me tell ya, it was worth it. Miss Tarazi looked gorgeous in her kinda goth outfit, knee long dress, and ankles long coat and hevy shoes. She fixed her makeup a bit, and added burgundy lipstick, made John think that she looks a bit like domino. And oh how badly he wanted her to dominate him.</p><p>"I'm ready" she presented herself to him, turning around.</p><p>"Okay, let's go, love."</p><p>"Hey, guys. Why are the two of you up so late?" They heard male voice behind them. It was Nate.</p><p>"Great, just great" Zari though, and immediately looked at John, which seemed to agree on that. They both were in a hurry and not in a mood for chats, so brunette decided to turn her ignorant mood on.</p><p>"We're going out, actually" she gave him fake smile, and grabed Constantine by the arm. Her move clearly suprised him, but he kept playing along.</p><p>"T-together?" he tried to play cool, but he was just jealous. Jealous like hell. Even his "i'm cool with it" move of crossing arms on chest didn't hide it.</p><p>"How do ya think, mate?" John asked, kinda irraited. He wanted to go, NOW. What they meant to do was more important than jealous talk with crush.</p><p>"But it is so late" he kept rambling, just to spend a few more seconds with her, and maybe, just maybe make her change her mind about leaving with warlock.</p><p>"Demons don't give a damn about the hour. Now if ya exscuse us" Johnno cut the little chit chat, and started walking away with woman following his actions, so they won't have uninvited guest with themselves this time.</p><p>"But it is dangerous for Zari." Here he goes again. Z squized her fist in anger, letting her nails get deep into layers of her skin. It was just to much.</p><p>"Z is a smart one, she can handle herself" british man said, and gave her a small boop on the nose, which made her smile at him, and loosen her fists.</p><p>She appereciated that he had such a strong faith in her, and actually wasn't that overprotective as he was when they were looking for a ring, but still when the case was to dangerous she was told to stay at home. It is called perfect ammount of trust into someone, but also carring.</p><p>"You know Johnny, I don't think it is about it. Nate just can't stand me spending time with you, and not being in love with him, like my old version. He lives in his perfect little world, where we're together, and thinks that's ever going to be reality. To bad it is just a dream" she looked at Nate, which was clearly shocked by her words. No suprise in that, this rejection was painfull, and it was just beginning of the saga.</p><p>"Cruel, even for you" Constantine whispered to her ear, and she gave him a slight smirk. No one starts with miss Zari Tarazi.</p><p>"Come on, love. Demon is waiting" brunette did her best imitation of british accent, as she grabed warlock by the hand. There was their hell of a friend waiting for his ticket home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two done, four to go. Tell me if u saw any mistakes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His Z's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the sake of this chapter, let's pretend that everyone reading this, knows who Zatanna Zatara is for John, and their back story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So..... your british fantasy left you? Who would have expected that he will do so" Nate started his anoying talk, just to piss Z off, and maybe get few points for himself.</p><p>They were on the bridge, along with Mick and Ava, which were trying to contact the ones in the field. Okay, Ava tried, he was just emotional support.</p><p>"Actually, John told us to stay, because it was to dangerous for us to go with him. So we are going to search for a way to take Charlie's sisters down. Look, we actually do something instead of sticking tongue out, everytime we see strong independent woman." Zari gave him fake smile, and turned her attention to Garry, who was just walking into the room with few dusty books in his hands.</p><p>"Ready to do our reaseaaaarch" he sang, and stoped for the moment, waiting for Z to tell him where they are gonna do so. He was so happy this day, just like every other. Like honestly, did he ever had a bad day?</p><p>"Library" she said quickly, and then started walking there.</p><p>"Okie dokie. By the way, heey guys!"</p><p>"Hey, Garry!" Ava responded, when he was on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>It has been few hours by now of those two going through books. Miss Tarazi started feeling strong neck and eye pain, so she decided to take a short break, as Garry still was going in.</p><p>"How do you not feel pain or any sort of cramps?" She asked, opening a bottle of her green juice.</p><p>"My whole career is doing stuff like that, so I got used to it" he answered, not even looking at her. Just going page to page.</p><p>"Wait, there was some sort of card between previous pages" she pointed out, and grabbed it, as man stoped what he has been doing, kinda nervous. "Johnny, it is nothink like saving a world for you, but I hope it will brighten your day. Still yours still lovin' ya, Z." Zari quickly turned the card on the other side, to see a picture of a beautiful smiled woman. She looked just GORGEOUS. Like one of the Michael Angel's statues brought to life. If the theme of his work were females.</p><p>"Garry, do you know who is this?" She asked, clearly hurt and jealous. Who is that woman? Does it mean she is not the most important Z in warlock life? So many questions, but no answer.</p><p>"No, I don't. I- i saw different pictures before, but never got to ask John, who is this" he answered, looking down on the book, like he would be ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen John?" Zari asked Mick, which was sitting on the stairs, with beer in his hand (of course, classic Mick). She was full of anger, and jealousy, but decided to hide it in front of warlock. His Z, might have been an old lover or something.</p><p>"I didn't saw your brit. What is going on with you, Barbie?" he asked, after noticing that she is doing her nervous walk. It wasn't anything weird, just woman walking around and throwing her hands in the air.</p><p>"So if u just asked, I might as well tell you." Brunette stoped in front of him, fixed her sweater, and then put hands on her hips. "I was going through John's books with Garry, and we found this" she passed him the picture that was in pocket of her swater.</p><p>"Hot" that's all he said. And it was just enough for Zari.</p><p>"Turn it around. See? He saved the world for her" she said feeling strong pain in the chest. Jealousy was eating her inside, and even her great acting wasn't helping her hide it.</p><p>He turned it on the other side, and raised his eyebrows. "I think you're just jealous, because she's hella hot. And it would mean you might have competition in getting into his bed."</p><p>"That's not true." He got right in the point, and that's what irraited her the most.</p><p>"What's not true, love?" Of course, always great timing, Mr Constantine. The only thing that Zari could have hoped for, was Mick have his mouth locked, or get distracted by the beer.</p><p>"That Barbie here is jealous of the picture of this hot chick, that she found in your books full of abra kadabra" Mick said, and then started drinking his beer.</p><p>"Great, thanks you, Mick. For ruining me" woman though, still looking at him, because right at that moment, she had no courage to turn to warlock and face his victorious smile.</p><p>"Is that true, love?" He walked closer to her, leaving barely any space between their bodies. He just knew it would work for her, like anything else.</p><p>"No, I just wanted to know who she is" Z answered looking straight into his eyes, at the same time showing him, that this move is not working on her anymore.</p><p>"An old friend, her name is Zed, love. No need to be jealous" he smirked at her, as she did the same, giving him her classic fake smile, deep inside wanting to stab Mick, along with John for acting like that towards her.</p><p>"It doesn't suit such a hotie. She needs spicy name, worth a woman which for you save the world" Mick spoke out again, looking at the picture. He was charmed of her apperance, to say the least.</p><p>"What did you said?" His face exspresion immediately changed, from sassy to concerned.</p><p>"What, wrong Z? You have more in your collection?" Woman asked, just to give him another pinch, to provoke him.</p><p>"Actually, yes. Her name is Zatanna."</p><p>"I regret that I asked" Zari told more to herself, than to them.</p><p>"That's much better. Zatanna sounds dangerous, powerful" Yes, he was still talking to the picture.</p><p>"No need to worry about her either, love. Things between me and her are by now over" he said, puting his hand on her waist, which made her flinch a bit.</p><p>"I am actually happy that I haven't sleept with you. Because it would be hard to find doctor good enough to cure all the STD's that you would share with me, Johnno" she pointed her finger into his chest, as he was still holding her tightly, making their faces almost touch.</p><p>"Come on, doll. That's literally the reason, why you came with Garry to me in the first place" his hand went up, following zip lock of her black knee lenght flowery dress. This move made her breath faster, and just want to kiss him for god sake, but miss stoped herself. He could not get this satisfaction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Straight away I wanna say that I am deeply sorry for the rollercoaster that I am serving over here. It is not gonna change, but tbh I like it that way, so we're gonna have to roll with it just for the sake of this project. If ya have any questions, just send them over. xo's</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. He kneeled, so f the steeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late evening after a day in campus. Legends were slowly getting their asses back to the ship, to let John mind his own business at his own house. Garry was at the kitchen minding his buisness at the plate full of nachos, and Zari keept herself on the side, waiting for the right moment to have a little chit chat with Constantine.</p><p>It really wasn't her moment. This mission just made her realise, how much she missed home. Those girls bonding, all the beautiful moments that day, were just like a strong punch in the stomach.</p><p>"What did you want to talk about, love?" he asked after she dragged him out to another room. He was at his daily state of "I had few drinks, and now I'm ready to roll".</p><p>Their whatever they were to each other (because both still claimed they are not a couple), got even closer. They got all toutchy, and flirty but in sweet and carring way. And they both were okay with that.</p><p>"John, I..." she stoped herself, unsure if it is a good idea. Warlock when he noitced her unsurnes, got closer to her.</p><p>They were in front of each other, just standing, and making the athmosphere around them extremly heavy. After some time, John broke the so looking medusa effect, fixing one clumsy curl falling onto woman's face, and got it behind her ear, making her blush a bit, and look down.</p><p>"Yes, love?" he broke the silence between them, encouraging her by this to continue talking.</p><p>"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I am in need of something closer to home, not the time traveling ship." She looked at him with eyes of an innocent child, making him unable to say no. Not that he would, if she looked at him in any other way, her charms were strong and working on him like no other spell.</p><p>"Of course, stay as long as you need. It will be my pleasure to have you as a guest of mine" he smiled to her geniuenly, making her smile at him.</p><p>"Thanks you" she said after hugging him tightly. It was unexpected, even for her to act like that, but she let emotions take control for a moment. And it was fine, sometimes you just have to let emotions direct you.</p><p> </p><p>John insisted on woman to take his bedroom, but Zari wanted him to stay, and sleep with her. Because it would "make her feel safer in house full of magic". And he didn't mind, let's be honest, John Constantine would never reject such a propositon.</p><p>Miss Tarazi was downstairs in the kitchen, sipping the tea that warlock made her.</p><p>"So lovely of you, Johnny" she said with a smile, and then took a sip. She knew that their close relation, and them sleeping together might not end up like she planned at the begining, but at this point, she was in for the fun.</p><p>"Do you sleep in the same clothes, you are in daily? Or I have to expect something exciting?" she asked, curling her hair around finger, with innocence painted on the face.</p><p>"You can expect excintment, but on diffrent level, love" he said, after sitting on chair next to her, and putting hand on her knee. This move left her shocked. It was highly unexpected, but somehow did not felt wrong.</p><p>"My expectations are high" she whispered into his ear, and he gave her a smirk.</p><p>"High for ammused relationship with a DJ? You poor thing, you don't know your expectations then. But we can work on that." His words annoyed her, he was acting like self-centered diva, like he already won, got charge over her, but that wasn't true. She was the leading one.</p><p>"Don't be so sure, wizard man" Z put her hand on his knee this time. "I'm full of suprises" Constantine looked intrigued by her moves. Damn, she was hot, with confidence painted on her face, as she keept seducing him.</p><p>The athosphere around them was heavy for few more moments, until Zari put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. The following has her sitting on him, unbuttoning his shirt, her sandals falling on the floor. What happend afterwards is well known.</p><p> </p><p>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>Zari walked down the stairs, following the voices that she heard. She woke up in empty bed, which she expected. Now she was experiencing the first part of so called "walk of shame". She was wearing Constantine's shirt, and only that. When she got to the library, she found there John, his trusty shadow Garry, and Ava. Ths only thing that came to her mind were two word, and it was "oh boy".</p><p>"Hey guys!" She tried to play stupid the best she could, putting on the best smile she had.</p><p>"Hey, Zarrii" woman smiled at brunette, looking at her confused. It was well known the reason was her outfit, and few marks on her body. But she decided not to comment. "I brought you clothes, in case you needed them. And your makeup of course."</p><p>"Thanks you, I appereciate that" Z said, getting her clothes from Ava. Then she looked at Constantine which was laughing over the spell book. "What is so funny, wizard man?" She asked walking towards him, getting his tie in her hand and pulled it to herself. Showing him at the same that she is still the boss there.</p><p>"The joke that Garry said, before you walked into the room, love" he gave her a serious look, as she keept pulling his tie.</p><p>"Then why are you laughing now?"</p><p>"I just got it" now it was time for his move, but he decided to do nothing, because no move would be the best move towards her. Ava looked at Garry shocked, and he just lip sinced "it's normal" and went back to reading his book.</p><p>"Sure you did" Zari let go of him, and walked out of the room, without word.</p><p> </p><p>She came back to them after around an hour and a half, wearing ankles long powder pink dress with sequin strawberries on it, matching shoes and hairdo simular to the one from day before.</p><p>"I know, I look like a godess" she said and while doing her typical catwalk moves.</p><p>"You really need to work on how you pick your words, since we're trying to kill one, love" Constantine said, still with nose in his book, not really paying her attention, which highly offended her.</p><p>"I'm serving you guys looks here."</p><p>"Zari honey, you look goregous, but we would really appereciate if you served us some help" Ava said, walking towards her and giving book into her hands. That was not how she expected to be welcomed.</p><p>"Ava, why aren't you on the ship? Sara doesn't need your help anymore?" Zari asked, trying to give her a silent message that she is not welcomed here, messing her plans, and getting the attention out of her.</p><p>She was sitting on the desk, which was her usual place to sit on, since she wanted to get Constantine's attention, and he was behind the furniture, she was getting what she wanted.</p><p>"Charlie said, she is gonna to take care of her, so I am here helping you guys. One extra set of eyes might be useful" she looked at Zari kindly, giving her warm smile.</p><p>"I'm gonna make some tea" Z jumped off the desk, fixed her dress and directed herself towards the kitchen.</p><p>While she was waiting for the water, Ava joined her, saying that she wants to help, eventhough the reasons were obviously different.</p><p>"Soo, you and John, huh?" She started akwardly, standing next to the table.</p><p>"What me and John?" Zari pointed back, pretending that she doesn't know what Ava is going to sith this conversation.</p><p>"You're a thing, now?" She laughed nervously, still pretending that her words are just out of pure care.</p><p>"No, we're not" she gave blonde fake smile, begging the kettle to warm the water quicker.</p><p>"So those hickey's on you, and the way you're acting, means nothing?"</p><p>"Ava, what do you want? Because clearly you're not here to just help us." Zari could feel the anger growing in her with every second, to the point that she had to stop herself from throwing knives. "And marks on MY BODY is my own business, as well as the way that I act in front of someone."</p><p>"What about Nate?"</p><p>"What about- Are you serious right now? Are you here to make me fall for him? Well bad news, I am not old Zari, as well as I don't have interest in him. It is just anoying how badly everyone is making me be with him, not really carring how I feel" Z said, feeling her eyes fill up with water, as her fist were squizing harder and harder, making her nails get threw the skin, causing bleeding.</p><p>"Zari, I-"</p><p>"I think you should leave now, Ava. And you can tell everyone that I am done with your games, and I won't show up untill everyone who were into this "I wanna make Zari fall for Nate" thing apologise to me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, here are your clothes for today, miss" Garry passed Zari her new outfit, and she gave him warm smile, pouring tea to the mugs.</p><p>"Thanks you, Garry"</p><p>So the thing about the day before looked like that, Ava left and Zari told boys that she was needed on the ship. The three of them were up to late evening, and right when they decided to call it a night, John got a call from older lady that her son posessed himself AGAIN, by summoning demon to his body. Zari called it "a weird fetish" and ended up having a long conversation with Garry. They both opened up on each other, saying sorry in their own ways, and when Constantine was back, the three of them went to sleep.</p><p>"You know, I think that the two of you should have a talk, see if the soil is good for the seed to grow out" he spoke out, after they both sat down by the kitchen table. Zari looked at him confused, not really sure what he has on mind. "I am talking about your relationship" he said, after seeing her confused look.</p><p>"I can't believe that you're the one saying that I should express my feelings" she took a long sip, and at the same time John showed up in the room, taking place next to her.</p><p>"Another day in my shirt? Oh god, am I going to die because I saw you in the same outfit twice, love?" he asked sarcastic, getting mug of her hand, and taking few sips of her tea.</p><p>"Oh god, am I going to die, because I met John Constantine's asshole side? Oh no wait, it's his classic version" she ripped her drink of his hand, while Garry was giggling on the other side of the table.</p><p>"Are you nice only, when you want to screw someone?" Zari asked again, after some time of silence. He turned head to her shocked.</p><p>"I don't have to be nice, to screw someone. Sometimes few magic tricks are enough" he took her mug again, giving her meaningfull smile. "To get you, I just had to piss you off"</p><p>"It was planned from the beginning" she returned smile, getting her clothes and walking off the table.</p><p>"What else do you have planned over there, love?" he asked totally ignoring that Garry was still in the room. Honestly, did he ever was included into talks like these? This dude really had to heard a lot.</p><p>"Nothing that includes you" she said, leaving the room, and Constantine unsatisfied.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure, that plans can be changed" he suprised her by grabing in the waist which resulted in her jumping a bit, while she was walking up the stairs to get changed. How did he managed to get there without her realising? Or did he used magic just to suprise her?</p><p>"We have things to do" she said, trying to get his hands of her, but failing and just letting him have it. Zari wasn't able to face him or move in any way, because how tight he was holding her.</p><p>"Day off never hurt anybody."</p><p>"We will have a day off when Charlie's sisters are no longer threat to everyone we love." He lossen up a bit, so she could turn and face him. Zari was one steep higher than he was, so it looked like cute couple scene.</p><p>"Come on, love" John was now on the same steep as Zari, pushing her body onto the railing.</p><p>"Say "please", Johnny" woman put her finger on his lips, slowly moving it, as he gave her a smirk. Oh it was going to be interesting.</p><p>"I don't have to beg, to get what I want."</p><p>"Today you do, and if you won't do what I say, you won't get anything beyond that, magician."</p><p>Man clenched his bark on the nickname that brunette gave him, pushing on her a bit harder, on which she laughed a bit.</p><p>"Say, "please"." This time her tone was more comanding, less playfull.</p><p>"Pleeeeaseee" he whispered into her ear, grabing her leg and going higher onto her hip, right to her underwear. "Now what, love?" Constantine looked at her playfully, as she got her hand into his hair.</p><p>"Now, tell me about your feelings." That was unexpected to say the least. He though the comand will be more physical, not something like that. "Tell me how are you feeling right now, witcher."</p><p>"I'm irraited, because i'm no witcher, love" he said as she pulled his head back, by pulling his hair.</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"I feel like it takes too long" John put his hands on both sides of her, pinching her a bit. She didn't bother to react on that, because it would make him think, that now he has control.</p><p>"Does it?" Zari let go of his hair, grabing by the tie this time. Oh, how she loved to torture him like that.</p><p>"What do you want, Z? What do you want from me?" It was enough for him at this time. He liked weird, twisted forplay, but it wasn't really about that. Or was it?</p><p>" I want the truth, Johnny. The real truth." She didn't even looked at him, unting his tie was so concentration grabbing. Or maybs it was the way to not look into his eyes.</p><p>"Well, I told you the truth, love."</p><p>"You know what I am talking about." This time she was serious, this time was the perfect time to finally get to know how he fells.</p><p>"What do you want to know?" He also dropped the playfull mode, looking into her eyes with a seriousness in his eyes.</p><p>"Do you feel the same about me, like I feel about you?" She fixed his collar, trying to be prepared for the bad and ugly truth.</p><p>To be honest throught this time she spend with him, she started to feel more towards warlock, that she was willing to admit, and rejection would left her feeling terrible about herself for months. On the other hand, she wouldn't like to feel like 5th wheel.</p><p>"I guess so"</p><p>"John" she tried to make him realise that it is a serious situation, not just a pre sex chit chat.</p><p>"I do feel, that I'm highly into you, more than I would like to admit right now" he placed soft kiss on her lips, leaving her satisfied with the answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, hello, welcome. We have reached till the end, and I feel like writing someting more about them (also after 5x13 the ammount of content is lame), so I have two one shots that are waiting to be written, and I wanna let you guys pick which one will be up first.</p><p>1) Love traingle with Zatanna (bc I love my girl). Additional tittle would be "i just met your ex, and she is hot, and i am pissed"<br/>or<br/>2) Zari asking John for favour, bc she has room next to Charlie, and she is going WILD with Astra</p><p>tell me which one you want, looovess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>